Trapped for Eternity: Part One
by Petals of Paladin
Summary: The story, set nearly 9 or so years later in New York, begins with a young woman, named Rose. When Rose overhears her old friends talking, she suddenly relizes something: how can she kill the one she loves? [On Hiatus. I NEED IDEAS. TT]
1. Chapter 1

Trapped in Disaster: Part One of the Trapped Series

* * *

Chapter One: Prologue

* * *

Everything seemed normal in New York City. It was 2 AM, and already cars were bustling through the paved streets, honking as the traffic was slowed. One woman, tall and slender, sat patiently, thinking about something. Or somone, in particular. Twisting a piece of blond hair around her index finger, she sighed; she hadn't seen him since graduation of high school. Then, there was that dragon that had, too, disappeared as suddenly as he had.

As the line began moving again, the woman went forward, forgetting about her problems for just a moment, to glance over at a side mirror which held a photo; her, at graduation, with a tall, black hair teen. He had burning black chinese eyes, but there was friendliess in them. On either side of the two were a tall and slender teenager, and a tall, goofy-looking teen. The girl had balck hair that was in ponytails that seemed to just hang there in the air. She was browned, with matching chocolate eyes. The goofy-looking boy was fair skinned, with hazelnut brown hair. They all wore matching outfits; a graduation uniform, complete with a squared hat.

The woman sighed once more, her blue eyes glossied with memories of the past. She had only seen the two others in the picture; they were married now, with one kid, the woman had last heard. The woman parked her car outside of an office building, and walked inside. Walking to the front desk, she looked at her golden-plated name tag; it read Rose. That's all she told them. Rose.

"Rose is red, Jake is blue, I'm feelin all downy because of you.." She recieted, changing a few words from the teen's poem he had read. Jake Long had not been forgotten; nor had that American Dragon she had yet to slay. The Huntsmaster died in a fight against both dragons, so the Hunts clan remained no more. Rose had taken up to living a semi-normal life; half looking out for Jake, the other half looking for the dragon.

* * *

In an antique corner shop...

* * *

A woman, the one in the picture, sighed as her black tresses rested on her shoulders. She was tannish now, paler than her old darkish self. "Spud, when is homeboy gonna be here?" The woman said, glanceing around. A tall, lean man shrugged from the door. "I dunno Trixie." Trixie sighed; Jake had been living with them for a couple years, after defeating the Huntsmaster. He'd been a bit sulky for the last 9 years, ever since finding out his only love was the one who wanted to slay him. He still had an obvious affection, but cast it away when Spud had told him Rose was engaged to their old childhood jock, Brad.

Trixie said that it was no big deal, it's a force marriage, and one of em would come around sooner or later. But was Jake gonna give up that easily? Naaaaaaaaaaah... He wouldn't; he couldn't. So he just stayed with Trixie and Spud, watching over them to mak sure Spud didn't kill himself with all the nice, porcelin glass figures, and that Trixie herself didn't kill him.

Jake chuckled hollowly, watching television. Grandpa had passed away; only Fu remained. And even then, his years catching onto him, he was useless. Except for one time... When Rose was near. He'd sense her; training had gone off balence since Grandpa died.

"Hey hey hey," Fu coughed, "Rose is near. Don't you wanna talk to her?" Jake just shook his head, though he knew he wanted to, to catch up on times and such. Ask her how's she been doing. And wonder why if she ever cut her hair.

* * *

Reviews will be answered next chapter down here at the bottom.. Note: Some chapters maybe short, or long, but hey! I try. I have to fit this in with my homework, school, AND the up-coming school election... Ah well. I'll try. And I'll make it.

Paladin


	2. Chapter 2

Trapped

* * *

Chapter Two: Meeting in the Park

* * *

"Yo homeboy, me an' Spud gonna go and get pick up. Like anything?" Jake shook his head. "Nah, I'll just have some chinese," Trixie muttered a 'whatever'. "Which reminds me.. I'm going to the park for a while," Jake said, grabbing his coat and heading out the door. "See ya'll later." And with that, he left.

Fu, the old bag of fur, sighed as he watched the(in his case)young adults walk out. He sighed, and stood up, shaking some dust from his baggy grey fur, in which was many items. In fact, a bowlingball flew out, and crashed into a blue vase that was ancient. "Crud." Was uttered from the dog.

* * *

Park

* * *

The adult sighed, plopping himself on the park bench, a dim street light next to him. He wore a baggy blue shirt, baggy black pants, and a red necklace with a rose on it. "Rose.." He whispered, clasping his necklace in his hand. It had been a gradutation present from Rose.

"Jake?" A silent blonde answered. Jake jerked up. "Rose?" He said in disbelief. Rose smiled. "It's been quite a while since we met, Jake.." She said quietly. Jake just nodded, silent. The two found the ground very interesting at this moment. "Would you.. Would you like to go to the Cafe?" Jake blinked, looking to the adult that was a bit taller than him. "Uhm uh.. Sure." He said, and sighed mentaly.

* * *

In the Park, Five minutes before Jake

* * *

A woman in a pink over coat walked about the perk, inhaling the fresh night air. Rose sat down; she wore a traditional white, blue striped tank top and a pair of baggy blue jeans. Then, she heard her name being said. Not believing who it was, she stood up and said, "Jake?" There was a reply; it sounded.. Sad? Depressed? A bit of relief? "Rose?" Her name was uttered again.

Rose nodded slightly, before walking to Jake.

* * *

Present Time, Jiynu Cafe

* * *

"Two Cappachinos." Rose ordered, as the waitress left. She sighed, and looked at Jake. He was handsome; his Chinese eyes twinkled endlessly. He had grown taller, thiner, and she herself was only a few centimeters above him. Had she always been like that? Yes.

Jake sighed, and glanced to study the blonde in front of him. She had grown lean and tall, but strong looking; he looked away as Rose turned back to him. "So.." Rose was the one to break the quiet humming of the night(They had chose an outside seat you see). "How's been the years?" 'Great topic Rose.' The blonde thought bitterly. "It's.. Been fine." Jake chocked out, and pulled at his baggy shirt. "You?" Rose smiled. "Fine, also. Here's something you might like to know," Jake turned pink at this, but atleast there was only darkness so she couldn't see, "I'm breaking up with Brad and canceling the marriage. Isn't that.. Great?" Jake let five words slip through his mouth, "Yeah that's...that's great... Rose."

Ja ne! This chapter as a bit short.. Review time, ne?

* * *

Nekoinuhanyou: Thank you, I have revised it in this chapter as you can see. Here, have a cookie! -hands cookie-

CelloSolo2007: Aw thanks.. This is my first fanfiction, so.. THANKS! -shoves plate of cookies at Cell- TAKE EM!

Fudogg: Thanks. Here, have a Fu plushie! -hands Fu plushie-


	3. Chapter 3

((Trapped))

* * *

((Chapter 3))

* * *

Rose smiled through the darkness, and took the teen's hand. "Will you walk me home," She asked him. The teen sighed, nodded, and began to walk her home. It was great to see Rose again, but what if.. No, no.. That wouldn't happen... But of course, our young hero was wrong. Just like he is in his mythbiology class... Ah well, that's another story(SOON TO BE SHORT STORY, MY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS!) 

((Rose's House; 5478 Main Street))

Rose turned to Jake from her front step. "Thanks Jake," She whispered. "The pleasure's mine. Miss Rose," Jake wispered. The silence, then tension, so think, you could vcut it with a butter knife and still you would be quiet. As they whispered their good nights, it seemed if they talked, it would break the calming sense of warmth. Turning to her door, she unlocked it, and started to go in.

Glancing over her shoulders, she smiled. Then she pecked the adult on the heek, waving him off in a slightly tired manner, and left Jake to sit there and contemplate what had happened.

((Main Street; Walking))

'Okay first, I meet Rose in the ark.. I walk her home.. She kissed me?' He mused, tan hands in his baggy jean's pockets. He ruffley bumped into someone; looking for he saw it was a young woman, very pretty really. As she glanced at the handsome man before her, she...

* * *

((Cliffhanger))

* * *

HA! A CLIFFHANGER! Now time for my great reviewers to have their 'questions'... I love you all! 

CelloSolo2007: Your welcome! And also, I write poetry for Naruto.. Or will be.. So be sure to check that out, aight?

AmericanDragonLuver: Thanks. Here.. Cake! shoves piece of giant cake HA! Eat it, ya!

KaTLeYa KaSSaNdRA KaReN LiN: Okay, 1. My sister doesn't have a account.

2. A Mary sue is someone who is so totally perfect. And everything is perfect with them. :P

3. YOUR WELCOME! And thanks. Can you believe it's my FIRST one? Like, ohmigod. :P


End file.
